Channeling the 'Dead' Prosecutor
by Rollingsushi
Summary: Phoenix wants to confess to a certain “dead prosecutor”, so he asks Maya to channel his spirit. Will Phoenix have to face the truth? Or was everything just a hoax?


A/N: No, of course I don't own Phoenix Wright. I'm only borrowing the characters so no suing please.

Summary: Phoenix wants to confess to a certain "dead prosecutor", so he asks Maya to channel his spirit. Will Phoenix have to face the truth? Or was everything just a hoax?

P.S: this fic takes place during Justice for All, around case 2-3

-------------

Phoenix was waiting in his bedroom, waiting eagerly for a certain phone call. He had been lying down in bed for quite a while, thinking deeply about a certain something…something that had to do with his childhood friend, Miles Edgeworth.

_Brrriiing!_ The phone started ringing loudly in the room until Phoenix picked it up almost immediately. He stood up with renewed determination.

"Maya! Finally you called back!"

_"Nick! What's wrong? You sound awful! I'm really sorry but I only got your message after I got to Kurain Village. Well, I'm back now so what's up?"_

Phoenix took a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing. "I need you to do a favor for me. B-But I think it's better to talk about it man to ma-err woman."

"_Oooh a favor, eh Nick?" _Somehow, Phoenix could picture Maya grinning deviously on the other side of the phone. _"Sure, sure! It's kinda weird for you to ask __me__ for a favor though. Wow, you must surely be desperate, haha."_ Phoenix uttered a short chuckle just to humour Maya. _"So do you wanna meet at the office then? I can get there in an hour!"_

"That'll be perfect Maya." Phoenix twirled the phone cord with his fingers. "S-so I guess…in the office…"

_"Whoa, whoa Nick? What's wrong? You sound really bummed out today. Do you have something on your mind? Why do you need my help anyway? I'm usually the one asking for your help here, haha."_

"Hmm, well you see you're the only one who can channel…wait, you know what I'll explain everything in an hour. I'll see you at the office in an hour, okay?"

Phoenix put the phone down before Maya had time to even reply. He let out a deep sigh, bending a little as he did. "I gotta do this. I have to tell _him_… my true feelings."

It wasn't long until Maya arrived in Wright's office, bright smiles and all. She had her arms stretched out as if she were about to hug Phoenix.

"Nick! I'm heeere!"

Phoenix chuckled and hugged her lightly. "Welcome back Maya. How was your trip back to Kurain Village?"

Maya's face soured and she slumped her shoulders. "It's such a bore fest. I mean, sure the training's good and all, but what with all that high expectations from those grown-ups," She pouted and crossed her arms. "Hmph! All because I'm the successor of the Kurain Channeling Technique… I'd rather Pearly become the successor."

"Now, now," Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck. _That might actually happen so better not jynx it, Maya._ "Isn't Pearly too young to go through with that training?"

"Oh, I wasn't being serious. I know I gotta do it if it means to become stronger." Maya smiled and looked up towards Phoenix. "To be honest, I'd much rather stay here with you, haha. What with all that excitement in court and the free food I get..."

He groaned. "Yes well, you can't always rely on me for that." _Sheesh, I never realized how much of a leech she can be_. Phoenix rubbed his temples and swallowed. "Well, Maya…umm, the reason I asked you to come here was--"

"Oh right! Pearly's here too! I told her to come here after she finished with her chores, haha, but she's a bit late."

"Pearls came? Ah, I see..."

Maya shot a look of worry towards Phoenix. "Something's obviously bothering you Nick. What's wrong?"

_That was what I was about to explain to you!_ "I called you for a reason. It's…because I…" He could already feel the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, you told me that already on the phone. What do you want me to do?"

"Ch-channel someone for me, please." Phoenix was biting his lower lip. He felt a bit shaky and dizzy just from thinking about the matter at hand.

_I just want to talk to __**him**__ for a little. I want to ask…why he had to go and die, and I need to confess…my true feelings to him._

Maya stood up and clapped her hands in glee. "Oh, oh, who do you want me to channel? Is it my sis you want to see, haha. I bet you miss her already. Right then I'll-"

"No! Wait, it's not her!"

Maya's smile wavered. He tilted her head in confusion. "Umm, then who do you want to talk to?"

"…I need you to channel Miles Edgeworth for me."

Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
